Last Date
by Phoenix Pinion1
Summary: My first posted fanfic! Flik and Viktor have a conversation about Viktor's past.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters! They are purely Konami's, and if I did, do you think I'd be doing this? And no, I am not making a profit off of this. It is here solely for the entertainment of others.  
  
Last Date (written by Phoenix Pinion)  
  
Flik let out a barely perceptible sigh and blew his hair lightly out of his eyes as he stared at the mounds of paperwork that had been given to him by Shu. Thinking of the slightly cold-hearted, yet elegant, Asian, he shook his head. Though Apple and Klaus were usually the ones who received his so-called 'homework', the strategist had claimed that "This job will be best for you, Flik." Though Flik had vehemently protested, somehow the enormous amount of paper had ended up in his room, on his desk, just waiting to be filled out.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. Those papers were filled with legal jargon, large words (most of which he had never heard of in his whole life), and silly, strange subjects that didn't seem to make any sense to the blue-eyed warrior. And Flik was just that-a warrior-not a strategist! In fact, not even a strategist could understand this!  
  
Fingers reaching up to unconsciously toy with his faded blue bandanna, Flik decided to go for a walk. Maybe that could clear his mind enough to give him the patience to actually try to understand his 'homework'.  
  
He had just gotten out the door when a haunting melody assaulted his ears. It was mournfully sad, and strangely beautiful, presumably played on a piano. Blinking in confusion, Flik started to seek out the music. When he reached one of the spare bedrooms he gasped aloud in shock.  
  
Having not acknowledged the presence of Flik in the room yet, Viktor sat at the piano. Those oddly talented fingers were fluidly and smoothly moving and touching the right keys at the right times; Flik watched in amazement for a while in the doorway before moving to sit next to his bear- like friend. Still playing, Viktor's head turned in surprise to regard this new company.  
  
"Oh, hello, Flik. I didn't see you come in," he said absently, turning back his full attention to the piano and getting a melody out of it. He still hadn't missed a beat. Flik was so surprised that the large man could do something so...masterful, and beautiful. Viktor had seemed almost - clumsy off the battlefield; never so much to be a danger to himself or others, it had just seemed awkward to watch him stride down corridors and sit in chairs that seemed just a bit too small for him. Of course, in battle, Viktor was like a well-oiled machine...an extremely well-oiled machine at that...but playing the piano? It just didn't seem his thing.  
  
"I didn't know you could play so well," Flik remarked, still mildly surprised. Viktor turned to give him a slightly confused look.  
  
"Oh, you mean this," he grinned. "When I was younger, my mother used to give me piano lessons." The large man trailed off, and his eyes were distant and unfocused as they stared at nothing in particular across the room. The fingers still, as if on their own accord, played the song as Viktor's voice started up.  
  
"This is called Last Date. Whenever I get depressed, or lonely, I just play this song and thank God that I wasn't the composer of this thing. I mean, he must have been through some shit to write something this sad." Flik could not help but smile at the weak attempt at a joke. But yes, Viktor was right; the melody was rather melancholy and depressing, in its own beautiful, haunting way. And, now that he thought about it, Viktor seemed the right sort to be playing the piano. His wide hands would have no trouble reaching for chords that other hands may not be able to play, and though his fingers were large, they were fluid in their motions.  
  
"It's the only song I know how to play," Viktor added. "It was the only song my mother was able to teach me before Neclord came." He sighed a bit, and there was a lull in talking, if not in playing.  
  
"It's very beautiful," Flik finally murmured. In an odd, strange way, it reminded him of Odessa...but he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why.  
  
"That's just what my sister used to say," Viktor chuckled, even though painful memories coursed through him. "I'd always play it for her, almost every day. To her, it was usually a comfort or a lullaby. It was odd...mother and I were both more than willing to teach her how to play it herself, but she refused. She only wanted to hear it from my hands." More 'silence'. Flik decided to concentrate on the song and the odd rhythm Viktor's voice took with it as he continued.  
  
"And you know, the entire time I played it, every time, Daisy would just stare at my hands, and follow the motions of my fingers with her eyes. Since I knew the song by heart, I'd always look at them-her eyes-while I played. They would constantly be entranced, following my fingers intently and watching as they danced from key to key..." Almost against his will, Flik found his own eyes drawn to the bear-like man's hands as he still played. Strangely enough, it was rather hypnotizing to watch the repetitive motions of his fingers.  
  
"It's odd, isn't it?" Viktor's sudden question snapped Flik out of his reverie. "I mean, once I realized they were all dead, and they could never hear this song from my hands again, I probably would've killed myself if I had to play it. But now, it's a comfort...just like it was to her, all those years ago..."  
  
Pausing to let one last chord ring out, Viktor slowly took his hands off of the keys. The song was over. Flik started at the sudden silence; in the last five minutes, the melody seemed to be in the very air, a sound that was the norm. It seemed almost odd for it to be so quiet. "Beautiful," Flik breathed.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Viktor smiled with no hint of modesty, getting up and stretching. Flik also arose, smiling affectionately, maybe even in a slightly annoyed way, at his friend.  
  
"You're shameless." Grinning, Viktor turned and began to walk towards the door. Flik followed, but before they reached it, Viktor stopped and faced his friend. There was a strangely solemn look in his eyes.  
  
"You know, it's funny, but somehow, after playing and talking to you, I...don't quite feel so alone anymore."  
  
"I feel the same." Flik replied. And, oddly, it was true. Then, with murmured farewells, they both walked out the door and to their respective living quarters. Flik smiled, heart lifting lightly. Suddenly, his paperwork didn't seem to be so bad anymore.  
  
~End~  
  
Author's notes- Well, there ya go. A nice little one-shot ficcie about Viktor and Flik (my two absolute FAVORITE characters!!! ^_^). Sorry about the paperwork thing and Flik; I know it's OOC, I just needed some sort of excuse to get him out of his room. If any of you guys have ever heard the piano song 'Last Date', you might know why I ranted on so much about the melody. It's so haunting and eloquent... sniffle  
  
This is my first (and shortest) posted fanfic. Please, go easy on the grammar, no one has proof-read it because no one I know plays the game. Also, I am only 14. I am doing my best here! tired smile 


End file.
